


A Joyful Noise

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 20: Chatter
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	A Joyful Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drjean_milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drjean_milburn).



> My AU where Emily is Scully and Mulder’s. No abduction, no stolen ova. Just baby Emily feels for Ciara ❤️

“FBI!”

“Mulder, go get him!” Scully yelled as the suspect took off on foot. She cringed as she held her belly as she lowered to the floor. 

“Scully…”

“I’ll just slow you down, go!”

Mulder started to pick up his pace, trying to keep the suspect in his line of sight as he ran up the stairs. He shook his worries about Scully from his brain and finally caught up to the man.

“FBI! STOP!” Mulder yelled. 

The unsub started throwing punches which the agile agent dodged, and he tried to pin the man to the ground. 

Despite the noises flossing his head, Scully’s cries were the only thing he focused on while he slapped handcuffs on the suspect. 

“Come on,” he said angrily, pushing the man down the stairs. 

“ _Muldeeerrr!_ ” His partner’s cries grew as they got closer. 

He sped up, causing the other man to groan as the handcuffs dug into his skin. Once they got to the base of the stairs, Mulder was instantly taken aback by the blood that followed into the outside. 

“Scully!”

He drug the suspect outside to where his partner was squatting, her pants and underwear at her ankles. She was screaming in pain as sweat poured down her face. 

“Holy shit,” the man said as Mulder crouched next to her, taking his jacket off and covering her. 

“You move, I shoot,” Mulder threatened, pulling out his phone to call for backup and an ambulance. 

“Aaaahhhh,” Scully groaned, clutching at his shirt collar. 

She held onto Mulder’s neck, following her body’s instructions. He checked every few minutes to make sure the man hadn’t left from where he had frozen in shock. 

The sound of sirens in the distance only elevated everyone’s uneasiness. Soon the ambulance pulled up, EMTs getting out and hastily bringing a gurney over to the two agents. A cop car was not far behind, and the suspect was placed into federal custody. 

“I’m right here, Scully.” Mulder held her hand as she was wheeled into the back of the big white vehicle. 

“Mulder,” she whimpered, sensory overload consuming her. 

“Heart rate’s increasing,” an EMT said, reaching into a red bag for an oxygen mask. 

“What’s happening?” Mulder asked, panicking.

“It’s all right, Agent Mulder. We just don’t want her or the baby to go into distress.” 

His phone started ringing off the hook, his focus becoming harder and harder to maintain. 

“Agent Mulder?” the woman asked, but all he saw was darkness. 

X

“Agent Mulder?” 

The next thing he felt when he came to was the nudge of a hand on his shoulder.

“Scully!” was the first thing to escape his mouth. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wonder, as he heard her screaming in the hospital bed, which revealed they’d both been moved to a labor and delivery room. 

Despite the pounding in his head, he rushed to her side and held her leg and hand. 

“Need to push,” she said breathlessly, her energy depleting by the minute.

“Okay, Dr. Scully, when you feel another contraction-“

Her screaming cut the OB off as she pushed, struggling to stay awake.

“Scully, keep your eyes open,” Muldee encouraged. “Don’t close your eyes.”

With all the noise surrounding them and coming from her, he almost missed their daughter being expelled from her body. A baby’s wail filled the room, her parents laughing from both elatement and delirium.

“Oh my God,” Scully exasperated. 

“She’s beautiful,” Mulder said as the baby was placed on her mother’s naked form. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Scully,” Mulder smiled. 

She didn’t answer, enamored into the new life that was now earth side. 

“I love you,” she cried, hormones all over the place. 

He kissed the side of Scully’s head, damp with sweat. Placing an arm around her, his other hand came under her that was cradling their baby. 

“Welcome to the world…” Mulder trailed off. 

“Emily,” Scully stated. 

“Emily. We love you, Emily.”


End file.
